Conventionally, there is a method for storing a scanned image which is acquired by sending a scanning instruction to a scanner via an external device connected with a network in various image storage positions. In this case, the scanner carries out scanning according to the scanning instruction received from the external device.
However, sometimes the scanner accepting the scanning instruction which is sent by an unintentional device executes the scanning.